Many computing device users use various applications to draw graphic objects, such as shapes, in documents. Oftentimes, users wish to give computer-drawn graphic objects more character by giving them an effect of looking more vivid, cartoonish, hand-drawn, or sketched. One effect that users may want to use to give computer-drawn graphic objects a hand-drawn or sketched effect is hatching. Hatching is an artistic technique that can be used to create different tones or shades on an image or to visually distinguish graphic objects from other objects or from areas that are representative of empty space. Hatching can also be used to give an object a unique look compared to typical geometric shapes.
Oftentimes, computer-generated hatching using pre-made textures can appear too uniform or mechanical (e.g., parallel lines, consistent line lengths and thicknesses), and thus may not provide the hand-sketched effect that the user desires. Additionally, storing pre-made textures requires additional storage space. When creating sketch-effect hatching by randomly placing lines in an object, an excessive number of strokes must be generated and rendered to fill in blank patches, thus requiring additional computer processing and memory requirements.